


Зеркало

by Masked_Man_2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Character Death, Crossroads, Dark, Dark Fantasy, F/M, Fantasy, Foreign Language, Forests, Happy Murder Family, Historical Fantasy, Imagery, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, Jealous Wife, Jealousy, Murder, Poison, Poisoning, Protective Older Brothers, Revenge, Russia, Russian Literature, To a horrid end, Traveling, vengeance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masked_Man_2/pseuds/Masked_Man_2
Summary: "Весь мир оплакивал, ночь на которой Эдуард Ильич Карамзин был убит."





	Зеркало

_ Весь мир оплакивал,  _ _ ночь _ _ на которой Эдуард Ильич Карамзин был убит: ветер выл песни печали, и дождь хлестал о переполнившую землю в беспомощной ярости. Шлюха которая цеплялась за его руку шептала,  _ давайте, господин; осторожно, господин; как утомлён, вы должны быть, господин, _ ухмыляющийся когда он шатал к саду. Болен и бестолков, алкоголь и вина как кружащийся отраву в животе, он упал к коленям перед ржавой калиткой. Он шептал,  _ “моя жена, моя жена, наверняка, она меня убью!”  _ Он пил чтобы забыть её завистливую ярость, сегодня  _ _ ночь _ _ ю и каждая  _ _ ночь раньше, но он сохранил достаточно разума,  _ _ чтобы бояться. Шлюха просто улыбнулась. Снимала платье, положила обе руки на его груди. Что у неё бояться, у которой ничего терять?  _

 

_ ***  _

 

Зеркало было сломано. Зубчатая рана раскалывалась центр, кусочки стекла сиял красно как кровь недавно проливала. Лакей назывался Фома крестился три раза когда он нашёл оно, бормотая отчаянные молитвы когда он бросал половины в старую цистерну на крае леса. Хозяин, не сознавает всего, ещё спал. 

Хозяин, Антон Ильич Карамзин, был, если не добрый человек, ещё справедливее, чем большинство хозяинов. У них был сто душ, и был ни так бедный чтобы быть скаредный, ни так богатый, чтобы быть тираном. Но у них был в нём резкость: ледяные глаза и холодное сердце, он избавлял ни любовь, ни смех, для кого-нибудь. На поместье и в деревне, уважали его, но только потому-что они слишком много боялись его неудовольствия делать иначе. 

Так, он думал, что ничего не было странно, когда он пришёл в деревне и все избегали его глазов. Итак, все были по обыкновению: женщины на рынке, дети под ногами; сильные мужики трудящиеся под весом эксцессов них хозяинов, худосочные клерки поникающий под весом незначительных кознов. Никто был так смелый, признавать среди них нравственный человек (он так думал). Но узрите, узрите презрение, тот самый кардинальный недосмотр! Если Антон Ильич наблюдал, придавал значение, он бы заметил, как толпы не просто увиливали его взгляд, но повернули совершенно с его. Как они шептали, махнули рукой; лица марионеток, дубовая жалость, бескровная печаль. Даже сумасшедший старец Варлаам на деревянном ящике, Варлаам Балаам с бичом и с ослом, перестал скандировать и пророчить чтобы креститься в безмолвном благословении. Но у Антона Ильича только глаза с которыми видеть свой путь.

Трактир который он посещал был чудовищно шумный. Его адвокат говорил бы,  _ это лучше делать дело с напитком в руке, где никто не может слышать даже свои шутки _ , но парень был слишком параноидного. У пьяных постоянных не было интереса в деле. В сплетне, в скандале, в войне и вражде, конечно. Но никогда не в деле.

И было дело о котором он пришёл. Нетерпеливо помахая желтушную девушку протягивающий вожку с его, он шагал к обычному месту на угле столовой. Дурак адвоката опоздал, что-то который случился  достаточно,  чтобы не быть неудивительным. Конечно Антон Ильич не бы охотнее признавался что, на самом деле, он почти всегда был рано. Смотря дверь, он думал, что комната казалась спрятанный в тене: плами тусклее, лмца мрачнее, чем обычно. Мужчины говорили с головами, кланявшемся к друг другу. Все казались подавленные-- меньший человек, мог говорить  _ испуганные _ \-- и хотя его вечную цель была воздерживаться сплетни, у него уши, которые действовали, и слово которое им возвращалось было,  _ мёртвы _ .  _ В саду; у неё была его меч Дамаска; застаны в поступке тму; мёртвы, мёртвы, мёртвы.  _

“Извините, извините, давно вы были здесь?”

Пострясан от мечтания, Антон Ильич поднял обе брови и вздохнул. “Наконец-то вы пришли. Я удивлён с тобой.”

“Какой шут! Ну, я должны думать, что Трифон Ростиславович грязный лжец, когда он сказал мне стул в котором вы сидите ещё должны быть холодным, так как вы пришёл ему не даже пять минутов назад.” Григорий Николаевич снимал шубу и шапку, рухня в своём стуле и труня руки через коричневые и сальные волосы. Он смердел, как он потащился через грозу водки; его костлявое лицо, всегда весёлое, теперь казалось измождённое. Как он был оставлён для могилы. 

Антон Ильич нахмурился. “Вы больны?” 

Григорий Николаевич смеялся, но в шуме не был юмор. “Нет, нет. Нет, я не человек с проблемой-- нет. Только--” Бегло он закрыл глаза, и когда он их открыл, что-то в души Антона Ильича упал, немой с трепетом. “Антон Ильич, ваш брат мёртв.” 

 

_ ***  _

 

_ Жена смотрела от маленького кухонного окна. Она всегда смотрела, когда Эдуард гулял, особенно после полночь, но не из-за беспокойства: никогда не из-за беспокойства. Нет, была ревность, которая заставила её расхаживать пол до старых досок скрипели под грузом её веса; ревность, которая заставила её сломать руки, скрежетать зубами, как одержимая. Её глаза выдры ничего не прослушали: Эдуард спотыкается через калитку сада; шлюха вцепляется в его как пиявку. Её тело стало онемевшим. Она стала глухой, слепой, двигая к иконам без милосердия или размышления. Меч Эдуарда стоял там, но была жену, которая его схватила, или чёрт был? Кто был, который бегал и сад и вбил меч в сердцах мужа и его еврейской шлюхи, хохотающий всё время? Кто мог предполагать? Кто вызывал пытаться? _

 

_ ***  _

 

Днём лес был место сонов, ночью место кошмаров. Белая берёза и серебряная осина стали мёртвенно-бледными, трупы цепляющиеся за вуаль тумана, которая окутала небо. Сосна, которая даже полднём ей собирала тени, теперь была чёрнее, чем смола которая кровоточила. В дупле леший жонглировал сосновые шишки, глаза белки ища кто-нибудь блуждающий от просеки. По медленно-текущему ручью, ива оплакивала; ветки, шершавые из-за мороза, легко проводил по серой земле и чёрной воде, как волосы Кикиморы. Птицы и животные, проклятые и угрюмые, прятались; даже те которые охотились ночью не хотели поднялись. Только ветер и дождь, ветер и дождь, все были безмолвные, кроме ветра и дожди.

Антон Ильич шатал по просеке: без зрения, без чувства, без заботы.  _ Мёртв _ . Его брат, его любимый брат, мёртв. Он умер как пьяницу, как грешника: он был мужчину так несчастливый, что он потерял веру-- и почему? Ради ошибки? Ради глупой ошибки и завистливой жены?  _ Та блядь, та ёбаная блядь _ , она крала от его достоинство, надежду. Зеркало сказало ему, ясно, то самое утро, из-за отсутствия! Тот  _ мудак  _ лакея, он заслужил порку! Он посмел прятать ему правду, ужасную правду--!

Хуй с ним. Хуй с  _ ней _ . Рыдая без самообладания, он встал на колени в перекрёстке, проклятия и молитвы падая через друг друга в рту. Какое право жить у него был, когда Эдуард был мёртв? 

 

“Какое право жить у жены?” Чужой пришёл от южной просеки с ухмылкой на губах, призрак от тумана. “Здоровье тебе, друг. Это нехорошая просека на которой отдыхать.” 

Он невысокий человек, этот чужой, но он крепкого телосложения. Если бы он был более красивым человеком, тонко горбатый нос и впалые щёки и глаза казались бы комичные над мускулистой шеей, но вместе с подбородком чёрного с сединой и шрам над глазом, общее впечатление было довольно тревожное. Иностранное. Он почти лысый, но на лице у него не было морщин: был невозможный узнать возраст. Глаза, цвет грязного пруда, блестящие маней озорника, казались вмещать больше секретов, чем мир знал.

“Что вы, во имя чёрта?”

“Какой зверь!” У него был голос медведи, хриплый и тихий бас. “ _ Кто _ , пожалуйста, давайте воспользоваться немного уважения. Так.” Сидя на корточках, его резкое лицо стало серьёзным. “Это я, который вы ищешь. Где-то в сердце вы уже знаете, что я прав.”

“Вы чёрт или дурак?” кричал Антон Ильич. 

“Один из двух. Ни один. Оба.” Чужой сунул в рукавах накидки и вытащил две кусочка стекла. “Ну, смотрите. Странно, вы согласны? Настолько лицов, настолько имён в стекле, настолько жизней. Но я никогда не вижу что-нибудь обо мне. Какой дешёвый волшебник, они скажут. Какой притворщик. Но это как должно быть, причина которому я вам необходим. Я сам не могу видеть, но я могу выставлять вам вашего брата, вы хотели бы видеть его?” С дикими глазами, он положил руку на щеке Антона Ильича, хватка достаточно сильная чтобы болеть.

 

Слишком много, слишком внезапного, слишком скоро. В сердце сердцев он боялся этого чужого, с странными словами и странными глазами. Он боялся обещанев, знания-- Ради Бога, как он знает? Он угадал? Он видел? Не чары, но чёрные силы, чёрные силы! Но ещё…. Под боязнью, под сомненем, он ещё мог видеть лицо его брата. Слишком старого, покоробленное из-за вины и боли. И оно всегда бы сохранялось как то в смерти. И Антон Ильич знал, что ему надо видеть. 

“Выставляйте меня.”

 

Ему никогда не нравился Вера Павловна, никогда не понимал вещи в которых Эдуард красоту нашёл. Чужой-- нет, _колдун_ положил обе кусочки стекла-- своё зеркало выбрасывавшее то самое утро в Фоме-- в земле и погладил их, шептая в языке, который он не может понимать. Туманный образ который колдун показал, заставил Антона Ильича освистать от отвращения. _Толстая Вера Павловна с мечом Эдуарда, мечом их отца, в твёрдых руках. Визг ржавых петель когда дверь открыла. Эдуард лежал ничком между трупами цветков и овощей, пойман под женщину с непослушными кудрявыми волосами и хитрой улыбкой. Нет одежды где-нибудь. Крики Веры Павловны, искажавшие в зеркале, разбил жуткую тишину ночи. Шлюха ещё улыбалась. Эдуард ещё спал. Вера Павловна вбила меч в обеих сердцах, и не переставая она смеялась, смеялась, смеялась, как сумасшедшую._

 

Тишина царствовала часы без конца, так казалось. Сцена зарылся в памяти Антона Ильича как клещ, сосая кровь его удовлетворённрсти и оставя только болезни. “Ей надо умереть.”

“Ей надо умереть. Естественно, ей надо.” Колдун собирали кусочки стекла с ужасной тишиной, как принять жизнь ему был так лёгко как дышать. "Но настоящий вопрос никогда не _если_ ей надо умереть, но _как_. Тот вам нужно решить без помощи.”

“Отрава.” У Антона Ильича не было места в сердце для прощения. Только ненависть оставалась. “Давно она отравляла разум, тело, жизнь Эдуарда. У меня не буду по-другому.”

“Князь тму не мог выбирал лучше,” колдун сказал. Хилая улыбка кралась медленно через тёмные губы; с левой рукой он опять сунул в рукавах накидки. “Так, вы счастливый человек. Как случается, у меня со мной его кровь. Ну. Почти.” От рукавов он вытащил пузырёк одинакового роста с мизинцем мужчиной.  В пузырьке был тёмную, густую жидкость. “Анчар. Редкий товар в ваших холодных частях мира, хотя уже я могу видеть поэт, который напишет что-то о нём. Сок в этом пузырьке может убить двадцать человеков.”

Антон Ильич прорычал. “Вашими устами, да мёд пить.”

Колдун вздохнул. “Вы хромой веры! Если бы я завтра умер, вы узнаете, что я честный человек.” Он положил пузырёк в липкой руке Антона Ильича. “Завтра вы навестите с женой вашего брата, чтобы сочувствовать. Чай не будет готов, и она всегда пьёт чай с чёрным хлебом и с мёдом. Они говорят мне, что в чужую жену чёрт ложку мёда кладёт. Ну, вы сделаете буквально.”

 

_ *** _

 

Пузырёк анчара горел в кармане когда Антон Ильич постучал в дверь его брата. Утро рассвело ясно и холодно, но птицы не пели, и беспокойный ветер стал утомлён. Весь мир ждал,  утро на которой Вера Павловна Карамзина была убит.

“Брат, какая неожиданность, давно мы с вами не виделись!” Вздутая фигура Веры Павловны выглядела гротескно в траурное платье. Её улыбка-- слишком широкой, слишком весёлой-- привёл его в ярость.

“Сестра.” Он не мог собирать улыбку. “Я не могу быть так доволен встретить вас как я должен быть; я думаю, что вы знаете почему.”

“Да.” Её глаза закрыли когда она крестилась, слишком быстро, чтобы быть настоящей. “Ну, входите, пожалуйста, вы простудится из-за этого холода. У вас нет с вами того восхитительного молодого человека, как его зовут, Григорий Николаевич. Скоро вы должны принести его, чтобы обсуждать...завещание. Эдуарда.” 

И ещё болтает, она повела его в столовую. Кроме вездесущей банки мёда, стол был пустой. “Отдыхайте, брат, дайте печвлю место. Я принесу чай.”

 

Когда она исчезла в кухню, он схватил пузырёк. Сок стал тёплым в кармане, но ещё не бы лился. Бросая неистовые взгляды к дверью, он выскреб сок в банку мёда чайной ложкой. У него не было запаха. Когда он скреб пузырёк чисто, он припрятал пузырёк опять, сидя на ложке и закрывая банку когда Вера Павловна возвратила с чашками.  

“Извините,” она жеманничала, сидя и режа ломтик хлеба. “Я не ожидала гостей.”

“Конечно.” Его сердце бился; глаза бросились между Верой Павловной и мёдом, опять и опять. “Такая потеря производит одинокую печаль.”

Вера Павловна вздохнула, свалила ещё одну ложку мёда на хлебе. И ещё. И ещё. “Нет, печаль всегда ищет спутника. Чтобы не умирать как мы жили: одни и в отчаянии.” И она подняла хлеб с мёдом к губам и кусала как следует, сладкий вкус отравы пересиливая язык лжеца. 

 

_ *** _

 

_ Смотрите пристально на зеркале. Шрам теперь здоров, ужасный сок сделан добросердечным в новой пользе. Теперь зеркало пустое. Боль. Кровь. Тень. Возмездие, красившее в сломанном стекле. Торжество.  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my Russian language final in the fall; we had to write an essay on an aspect of Russian culture, with the option to write a creative piece. Me being the dumb fool that I am, I not only wrote a creative piece, I wrote a creative piece touching on as many aspects of culture as became relevant to the story. Which wound up being 6 pages longer than it was required to be. It's probably full of mistakes because I was using a bunch of grammatical structures I haven't actually learned yet (case in point: participles), but somehow I copped an A. The translation of this took 17 straight hours: first and only all-nighter I've pulled to date. Fun times.


End file.
